ANNOUNCEMENTS
Insomniacs!! PLEASE READ! ;) 11/19/17 FIRST UP GUYS AND GALS! FORTRESS FEUD IS TONIGHT AT 20:00! Please BE THERE!!!! Now we have some GUILD Reminders... FIRST UP! BROADCAST We ask that no one in this guild uses the Broadcast channel for "chatting". Please refrain from it. It usually ends in poor taste. There is no further discussion necessary on this topic. GUILD Wars Now that we are in a Top Ten position, we really need to perform well as a guild in war. It there is ANY reason that YOU cannot do any or all of your attacks you must notify a leader before the war ends. Otherwise it's a miss. Two misses within two weeks and you are removed from the guild. '' ''We also have to pay attention to if we are using all of our attacks, and how our scores are. Look at the GUILD WAR CHARTS PAGE and you will see your five week average score against your target score. if we all work together some of our highs will balance out the lows, but we need everyone's participation. LINE Please, please, please... if you have not gotten on LINE already do so if you can. You can use a PC, tablet, cell phone just not a kindle. Several of us are on there, please add wick or flashmood or KnOwOnE as friends or we can add you then invite you to group. Its the easiest way to pass info along besides getting on here. Website Please check the following website pages after wednesday each week to see the previous weeks results... Guild War Charts, Might & Torches, Donations. '' 'WELCOME' ''8/3/17 Welcome to our new family, Apocalyptic! We are happy you joined us and look forward to great things as a united group! ;)) NEW UPDATE 7/28/17 Hey everyone! As you know the update is here FINALLY! Now that we are all fame poor, hopefully everyone understands how the equipment system works. If you want some more details, here is a great guide for you. It goes over everything, including how to figure out might if you are into it! '' https://www.reddit.com/r/CastleClash/comments/6ntok3/equipment_guide/ 'Important! Please Read!' As leaders, we have been pushing everyone to do their guild wars each time. There are several that are still not doing them consistently and in some cases at all. This will not continue to occur, as people will be removed starting Monday June 26th. It is not hard to do your guild wars, and we need participation so each member of the guild can collect as much fame as possible. We have lost some good members because they went to guilds that score higher because of more part-time citation. This ends now. For those who do all 5 guild wars attacks, thank you we appreciate your help. Signed, Wicklund 'SERVER IS DOWN!' ''6/18/17 This morning, all servers went down at approximately 8:20am... they are currently working on the problem. Let's hope this does NOT effect today's activities! FORTRESS FEUD IS AT 20:00 and GUILD WARS ARE ALL DAY! ' ''It has been SIX WEEKS since I wrote the last announcement one here. How many people have not read it? ''Well we have two MAJOR things we HAVE to work on... GETTING GUILD WARS DONE and ASKING FOR HELP! '' '''GUYS, AND GALS!!! WE ARE RANKED 13! COME ON... LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE HAVE... You can see HOW MUCH some of you have improved over the months, it's amazing! '''There is no reason why anyone should be scoring less than 200 points in a guild war! ''' We have VERY FEW EXCEPTIONS, and WE ARE AWARE of THOSE PEOPLE, who have no evolved heroes, when we face only top guilds with no lower bases. But, hey... for the rest of you... stop wasting our time! Do you want to be part of the TEAM? Do YOU want to improve? Do YOU want some FAME and HB? I don't think that the 45 members who do GUILD WARS religiously want teammates who just want to do Lava and join in torch here and there, and sometimes wars when they feel like. '' ''The 500 shard penalty for NOT doing Guild Wars was put in place to reward everyone for participating, not be an easy way out every week, and this STOPS NOW! '' '''IF YOU struggle, ask for HELP. The best way to get better at doing wars is to PRACTICE by doing RAIDS without magic with different heroes. I still do it. We are NOT asking for perfect scores!!! I still mess up 75% time! The KEY is that you TRY!!!' SPRING IS HERE!!!! 4/29/17 Hello Everyone! Yes! It's that time of year... and time for some GUILD REMINDERS! We are currently looking for smaller guilds to merge with... so if you are NOT ACTIVE, YOU WILL BE BOOTED! There are always things going on, but we have to maintain our level of activity. GUILD WARS They are NOT OPTIONAL! Our participation has been slipping this past month... this is NOT ACCEPTABLE! ''Use all FIVE of your attacks! You have 24 hours to do these attacks, and ample bases to choose from! JUST LOG IN AND DO IT! There is ALWAYS SOMEONE ON to ask for help if you don't know what heroes to use! If You are a smaller might player please try attacking bases that are higher than your own might... you CAN DO THIS! We have MANY players that are VERY GOOD at making attacks... they can offer assistance at sniping bases or going head to head... and tell you what heroes to use from your altar! ''GUILD WARS IS A TEAM EFFORT! We will NOT be SUCCESSFUL as a GUILD unless EVERYONE participates and works with each other! '' ''PAST DUE DONATIONS Please check the Donations list every week! If you do not GUILD WARS, you OWE SHARDS... they add up if you do not donate and you miss Guild wars repeatedly! '' We do NOT require donations, but you know the drill... so why is there a list every week? And why are there some that owe more than 500 shards? This is unacceptable guys... it needs to stop. You know if missed GUILD WARS... and we do torch twice a week. ''COMMUNICATION Besides our in game chat, we have two modes of communication for this guild. First, THIS WEBSITE! '''How many of our guild members actually read this? Every member needs to check this site. Our guild rules are here, I update our donations, might, and guild war pages weekly, and place announcements here. Everyone needs to CREATE a WIKIA ID, SIGN IN and COMMENT on this page after YOU HAVE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT! This way the LEADERS know you have checked the website. We also use KIK. It is a free download on kindle. There are only 16 of us on KIK right now. We chose to use KIK because many do not have cell phones, but anyone in this GUILD needs to join KIK! Please download it and add flashmood or wicklund so we can add you to the group. ''FORTRESS FEUD'' Feud is NOT this Sunday, as many of know. It will resume NEXT SUNDAY, MAY 7, at 20:00 server time. It is every other Sunday unless otherwise specified. Please, EVERYONE, TRY TO ATTEND. The MORE PLAYERS, the better chance we have of coming in first for better rewards. ''LET'S FOCUS THIS MONTH ON IMPROVING OUR GUILD WAR SCORES INDIVIDUALLY, AND OUR TEAM PARTICIPATION RATE! OUR GOAL IS 90% OVERALL PARTICIPATION! WE CAN DO IT!'' ''ARCHDEMON'' 4/23/17 Hey Guys! Here is a chart with the various ArchDemons and recommended heroes to use. I've seen people get boku scores after using these heroes, so if you them... GOOD LUCK! Hope it Helps! ;) P.S. You may need a magnifier... the image is very small! ''IMPORTANT PLEASE READ'' 3/30/17 Hey Everyone! Our First month as "The New Insomnia" is coming to end! It has been AWESOME! SPRING is HERE, and it time to ''FOCUS on cleaning up and getting stronger! '' First Up... '''PAST DUE DONATIONS... Every week I post a list on the donation page at he bottom... If you MISS ONE GUILD WAR, you are going to owe 500 shards... We don't ask much guys... do guild wars or pay fines... don't make me add shards each week then chase you down on top it!!! There should be no outstanding penalties on this GUILD over a WEEK OLD! THIS STOPS NOW!!! We get 1920 shards from torches alone... enough said... Second... GUILD WARS... Our score on 3/26 of 93172 was our highest to date. 13 did not participate and we had several low scores. WE ARE GOING TO FOCUS ON GUILD WARS SOLELY FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS. Why? Because we are competing now, and we NOT BACKING DOWN. '' ''There are charts on the might and torches page, and guild war page. They show the recommended score for your might and the fame you will get based on your score. I know I have always pushed everyone to increase might, however, if you are struggling to maintain a recommended guild war score, your might may be '''overinflated. '''You may have boosted it along the way to hit another might rank, and now you do not need it. I am asking EVERYONE to look at their scores and might, and consume unnecessary heroes to decrease might, one time. However be careful not to go below your current rank. Also DO NOT DO THIS IF YOU ARE CLOSE TO ANOTHER RANK. Consuming one hero may drop you anywhere from 3-5k might, depending on inscription level. '' ''The other alternative is to DO BETTER IN WAR. BE MORE EFFICIENT, USE ALL ATTACKS, AND CHOOSE YOUR OPPONENTS WISELY. I know, for example, that not everyone starts at the highest base possible. We should NOT see scores lower than 1100 when our 43k player can do that. You need to take time to pair heroes carefully, and attack bases higher than your own might. If you NEED ASSISTANCE OR IDEAS JUST ASK. '' ''We cannot tolerate our members doing one attack or skipping Wars completely. YOU NEED TO TELL LEADERS IF YOU CANNOT ATTEND WAR! It is SPRING CLEANING time and too many of you do wars regularly to suffer these repeated messages! Thank YOU to everyone who has faithfully us grow! Third...KIK... We are now using Kik messenger on Kindle... its a free download. Everyone please download it, add me as friend and I can add you to the chat group. It's the only available one for us on kindle so all of us need to get on today! '' '''DON't FORGET FEUD IS THIS SUNDAY at 20:00! ' Thank you everyone! GUILD MERGER 3/3/2017 3/2/2017 Effective Friday March 3, 2017 Insomnia will be merging with members of wicklund. This process will of through Saturday March 4. ''' We decided to this to make our guilds stronger as one united, and this will accomplish that. We are gracious to wick and his members to agreeing to this merger, as we become one active guild with much higher might. With this change wicklund (wick) will be our new leader, and Kev will become Vice. Wick, Kev and I are all on the page, and want nothing but success for this guild and its members. With that said, we do have to make room for some active players. Lower might players are welcome to join wicklund, as it is a very active, strong guild. Those we have already booted due to inactivity, once they return to the game may join wicklund as well, provided they are active. Otherwise, we have no choice but to dismiss those members who have failed to participate in team functions such as guild wars and torch. '''GOING FORWARD * THE EXPECTATION IS THAT THIS GUILD HITS AT LEAST 75% PARTICIPATION RATE IN GUILD WARS...''USE YOUR ATTACKS ALL 5 TWICE A WEEK! You must tell a leader if you are going to miss guild war. Missing TWO GUILD WARS IN A ROW MAY LEAD TO DISMISSAL! * ''YOU DO NOT DO FEUD IF YOU DID NOT DO GW! YOU WILL BE DISMISSED! * CURRENT INSOMNIA MEMBERS... ''CATCH UP ON YOUR PENALTIES! THIS IS ALSO A FACTOR FOR DISMISSAL! * ''TORCH BATTLES DO NOT WIN THEMSELVES! Haul time is at 20:45! '' * 'BOSS 3 is 20:30, BOSS 5 is 22:00... sign on for rewards! Boss 3 is all in! ' Everyone, this is simple. We play the game for fun, we have guidelines we have to follow; but it's also COMPETITIVE! MOST of us WANT to grow; some of you guys want the best heroes, some want to be FIRST! We all have different goals. I'm here to enjoy the experience and help out how I can. So let's work together and make it happen! '''HEADS UP EVERYONE! '''''1/23/17 Okay everyone we have a few details we NEED TO CLEAR UP! Please make sure you READ THIS COMPLETELY. GUILD WARS EVERYONE IN THIS GUILD IS EXPECTED TO DO GUILD WARS. ''READ THAT AGAIN. There are no excuses, no exceptions, no reasons NOT to do it. WE HAVE A GUILD OF 70 members and we are lucky if HALF make attacks! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. WE CANNOT COMPETE WITH TOP GUILDS AT OUR LEVEL IF EVERYONE DOES NOT PARTICIPATE... IT IS A TEAM EFFORT! How many times do I have say this??? When doing Wars making ONE OR TWO ATTACKS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! This is easy, follow these steps, # Use all attacks. # Score at least 400 points or higher # Do both wars each week If you are a lower might player, then try to 3 star bases that give you 230 points. They are usually easier. The bases that are in your might range are not worth points, and if you two star a base it should be worth 300 points ro start. If you need help trying to figure how to snipe bases or do attacks, please ask any of us, we are here to help. We cannot have consistent low scores. And NOT doing GUILD WARS will NOT BE TOLERATED THIS YEAR. ''PENALTIES RELATED TO WARS I have NOT added any penalties for NOT doing GUILD WARS for the month. I was giving everyone a chance to get caught up. Many did, some didn't. THE 500 shard penalty for missing either guild war is back on effective last week. ''' It's easier just to do them. We don't ask much, and you get fame and HB. Pay the penalties you owe or move on. We are not bill collectors. ''Fortress Feud'' Fortress Feud is every other Sunday at 20:00 game time. We need as many players on as possible, plus the rewards are worth it. The time for Feud may change occasionally to 12:00 game time to accommodate some of other players that cannot attend the later time. We will warn everyone ahead of time. ''Effective immediately... if you participate in Feud, and do not do GUILD WARS, you will be dismissed from GUILD. '' That is a wrong move on many levels! ''LAVA ISLE'' There have been many questions about doing Lava lately, understandably. Please click the link on the main page "LAVA ISLE" to review the requirements and heroes. It may take some time to level up to be able to make a team, however it is worth it. If you are higher might player, please work on specific heroes so you can join in Lava. Currently we end up waiting for long periods to do lava runs. It would be nice to see a few lavas done daily. ''TORCH BATTLE'' There is a HUGE misunderstanding about torches. Currently there are only a few people in this guild that have permission to haul torches during the day specifically from leaders. ABSOLUTELY NO ELSE IS TO HAUL DURING THE DAY WITHOUT PERMISSION. We need haulers on by 20:40 to haul at 20:45, not earlier. And we ONLY haul from guilds numbered 200-300! Our rewards have increased and we will win every time! ''BOSSES'' The rules for Boss 3 are on the main page. I do not believe some people have read them. When you are asked to go in boss first, you do short runs; keep damage around 8 million and don't go over 36 million. Max rewards are achieved at 34.9 million so there is no reason to go gung-ho. We call lower might people in first so they can max in case they cannot kill boss in one run. If three people start boss, everyone goes in when boss is under 40 million; if two people start, then the leader gives the word to kill boss. Do not enter the boss battle early. The 2nd challenge is done anytime between 21;00- 22;30. Slow down crests on heroes help greatly. We need as many people on as possible to kill both bosses. ''LINE APP'' If you do not have LINE, you can download it on your Cell or PC for free. We have a group on LINE, and it makes it easier to communicate when bosses are coming, send other reminders, helpful hints, etc. Ask tank or flash to add you. ''LET'S TRY TO FOLLOW THESE SIMPLE GUIDELINES TO MAKE US STRONGER AS WE MOVE FORWARD. WE ARE A TEAM AND NEED TO WORK TOGETHER.'' '''A FEW NOTES! 12/2/16 Fortress Feud Feud is THIS SUNDAY at 20:00! Please be ready to fight and be on TIME! WE NEED ALL THE PLAYERS WE CAN GET! '''AS a REMINDER... ''FEUDS ARE EVERY OTHER SUNDAY AT 20:00 unless we change the time!'' This is YOUR chance to score extra rewards! ''GUILD WARS'' Everyone by now should know it is 'EXPECTED that ALL MEMBERS do GUILD WARS EVERY WEEK TWICE a week!!! '(NOTE: SEE ANNOUNCEMENT BELOW). DO YOU GUYS REALIZE WE ARE RANKED 7 in DONATIONS and 25 in MIGHT... WE 'ALWAYS HAVE TOP GUILDS '''to go against! THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE! We absolutely need everyone's participation in war to rank higher in war score. '''FIRST, it's HB and FAME for for you! '''If you say you don't need it, then leave now and go somewhere else, because I don't want to talk to you! That's just ignorant! '''SECOND, and MORE IMPORTANTLY, You are hurting your guild mates who faithfully do wars every week, hoping to come in a higher place! ' Take a few minutes a just do it. On the bottom of the MIGHT page, you will see a GUILD WAR PARTICIPATION chart. Take Note of all the wars you may have missed since August. ''RECRUITING'' Last week there was a jump in the majority's might, which is great. However, we lack group participation for boss 3 at 20:30, boss 2 at 22:00, torch battle (we actually were short twice in three weeks), feud, and wars. This has caused much frustration with members, obviously. We are currently looking to find another guild, or guild(s), who have active members in the same situation that may want to join us. Our goal is to fill this guild and remove what we call "dead weight" So if you have not been active, or done guild wars, do not be surprised if one day you are no longer with Insomnia. ''Attention All! New Changes!!'' ''7/29/16'' As you ALL know by now, GUILD WARS has become a BIG part of our gameplay, as well as FORTRESS FEUD. We have been telling you for months to do Guild Wars every Thursday and Sunday, you have 24 hours to make 5 attacks, but the MAJORITY OF YOU DO NOT DO IT! HOW MANY MEMBERS DO NOT NEED HB OR FAME???? As of August 1, 2016 the following rules apply: '''GUILD WARS All members MUST use ALL FIVE ATTACKS in BOTH GUILD WARS each week, scoring a minimum of 400 points. If you fail to do BOTH '''wars, you will '''owe 500 shards the following week. '''If you miss '''TWO weeks '''of wars consecutively you will be removed from guild. Please speak to leader if you will be absent from game for more than 3 days, or leave message on LINE. '''DONATIONS No donations will be required except for what you give from quests, or you decide to donate. Penalties are in effect for GUILD WARS and for BOSS 3 (200 shards early entry, 100 shards every million over the limit), Remember you do need to donate for flags, and to have re-entries for the second boss, if you choose to use them. FORTRESS FEUD Fortress Feud will be held twice a month now; the first and third Sundays each month. The dates this month are August 7th and August 21st. We should be alternating times between 12;00 and 20:00 game time. Please check guild hall next week for posted time for event. FORTRESS FEUD 7/11/16 FORTRESS FEUD IS NEXT SUNDAY 7/18/16! This month we would like to do it at 12:00 server time, so those who work night shift and live overseas can participate! YES the REST of us MUST WAKE UP EARLY! Log on at 11:30 am... Drink some coffee, tea, yoo-hoo, or whatever gets you going, and let's get ready to FEUD! BOSS BATTLES WILL STILL BE IN EVENING... 20:30 for BOSS 3... AND EVERYONE- WE NEED MORE PEOPLE ON AT NIGHT IF WE ARE EVER GOING TO BEAT CHALLENGE 2! ''' ''GUILD WARS'' '''WHY DOES A GUILD RANKED #7 HAVE LESS THAN HALF OF ITS MEMBERS DOING WAR? This is getting OLD! You get HB and FAME for making FIVE ATTACKS!!! AND NO one in our guild should get a score of less than 500-600 total points or you are not trying! Any of our leaders, or Lotank, will help you choose the heroes to use for war... and explain what bases to look for... but you HAVE to ask for HELP! JUST do NOT decide NOT to TRY! You guys are much better than you think! I AM TIRED OF SEEING ONLY 25-30 OF US MAKING ATTACKS! IMPORTANT NEWS! 6/22/16 NEW BOSS Boss 3 will be done DAILY at 20:30 server time; on TORCH DAYS it is done at 20:15! EVERY DAY we will do the NEW BOSS after BOSS 3. THERE WILL BE A FIVE MINUTE BREAK BETWEEN BOSSES. The exception is TORCH DAYS. The new boss is done after torch. PLEASE REMEMBER the new boss gives merits. You need credits to re-enter the boss as you will need to so frequently to do more damage. Everyone enters the NEW BOSS at the same time, unlike BOSS 3, where you must wait for the boss to be under 40 million health. SUMMER RELIEF PROMO! Starting 6/27/16 through 7/31/16 you do not have to donate weekly minimum shard amount AS LONG AS YOU PARTICIPATE IN BOTH GUILD WARS if you do not do GUILD WARS you MUST DONATE 300 SHARDS If you OWE SHARDS you are still responsible to pay what you owe! Yes, '''you may donate as much as want. This promo is only for month and does not include this current week! Weekly minimum donations will resume in August! Let's Build up our Heroes! ''FORTRESS FEUD AND BOSS TIME CHANGE'' '''6/12/16 FORTRESS FEUD VOTE It's ONE WEEK FROM TODAY! Go to FORTRESS FEUD PAGE NOW AND READ!!! After you read PLEASE COMMENT ON PAGE and vote for time that you would like to play! 'Most votes wins! Then READ PAGE AGAIN! If you haven't done it, please look at the battlefield closely so you are not overwhelmed. If you are NOT at 30K might, GET THERE so you can play! WE '''WANT MAX PARTICIPATION ON THIS TEAM! GREAT REWARDS! MONTHLY EVENT! WE GET TO PLAY TOGETHER... LET'S DO IT! ' '''If you don't play you get nothing! Don't miss it! BOSS TIME CHANGE Starting MONDAY, 6/13/16, Boss Battles times on the weekends are no longer at 13:00. Too few people are on. On Saturdays we will do Boss 3 or 4 after torch battle at approximately 21:05 server time so more people can enjoy rewards. Om Sundays we do Boss at 20:30 server time, our normal time. To clarify, Boss is now 20:30 daily except torch days, Wednesday approx.2015: and Saturday approximately 21:05.after torch, all server time. Thanks! ATTENTION ALL 5/31/16 WELCOME NEW MEMBERS! This past month we have had several new guildies join us! Mudkiper, qaxwaxs, Ashes, plump, gurr, disturbers, Jester, akmed, Kaner, Desto, Brice, D3vin, and IPhoneBB! Cutlass, minecraft, and Superawesome have been here a bit over a month... Let's do everything we can to make them feel at home! Include them in Mesas and Gorge, help them out with questions and to get stronger. Work as a team! Yes we do kick people all the time, but it's only to make our guild better in the end! Guys you can make a WIKIA account and opt to get emails so you can check the site when it is updated. Also feel free to share comments here. LINE APP We have a group on LINE for our guild. It is very useful if you have questions about anything and no one is around to answer. You can use a cell or PC. Please download it and add "flashmood". Let me know and I will add you to our group! GUILD WAR Guild war participation is extremely low. THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE. 'We are a '''TOP TEN GUILD! '''On average 25 people do war attacks! You have '''24 HOURS TO MAKE FIVE ATTACKS! ' What is the problem? Do you not want FREE HB OR FAME? Take the time to look at bases above your might... use heroes that do distance damage first, and destroy bases to get three stars! COME ON GUYS... WE ARE INSOMNIA, not some deadbeat guild! This is why we are kicking inactive members... ''TORCH'' If you HAVE NOT spoken to myself or another leader, '''DO NOT HAUL TORCHES DURING THE DAY. '''The only ones who are permitted to haul are ones who have had previous approval for certain reasons. Too many hauls increase our rank and make us a target for attacks early on. If we are a high rank we may not recover when it is haul time at 20:45. Any questions ask Kev, Mhoot, or flash. ''DONATIONS'' Donations are 300 per week unless you have done both torches and wars the previous week, which will be on the donations page. Please check it each week to see if you won the promo. Also please check the "Past due: list to see if you and catch up immediately. With Max torch rewards there is no reason to be behind in donations. We appreciate everyone "over-donating", but what you donate for one week only counts for that week so please do not donate ahead of time! Thanks! ;) '''NEW EVENT 5/20/16 Fortress Feud - '' ''Please click here to read details ''http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=248183&nfid=0. Fortress Feud is a monthly event that will occur the third Sunday every month. We will do it on Sunday from 20:00- 21:00 server time. It lasts one hour. Please read above link for details on playing field and rewards. We need AS MANY MEMBERS AS WE CAN TO LOG ON AND PLAY. Those under 30K might will not be able to join. Please ask leaders for details. '''GUILD PARTICIPATION '''''5/11/16 We Need our members to be ACTIVE '''in order to for our guild to be successful and '''FUN! '''Our boss battles consist of few people... the same people do torch all the time... WHAT IS GOING ON? We are kicking out people every week! ''GUILD WARS'' '''EVERYONE '''has a '''24 hour period to make five attacks '''two days a week! War gives you '''FAME and HB! Unless you are special we all need those. There is NO REASON '''in a full guild that we only have a max of 32 players attacking. There is also '''NO REASON '''that anyone should score under 400 total points after five attacks; No matter what your might level is. Everyone in this guild has decent heroes. * If you are scoring low talk to another player about your hero choices and crests/talents * Make sure you use troops * Attempt bases that you can beat above your might level * Increase your might to the next level; makes a big difference in war points ''WE NEED YOU TO ATTACK IN WARS OR WE WILL FIND PLAYERS THAT WILL....'' '''You are in a great guild; Start being part of the team!!! LINE APP As most guilds do, we too are starting to use LINE. LINE is a way to communicate off Castle Clash with everyone, and makes it easier to get important messages across. It's also fun. LINE can be downloaded for free to your cell or PC (Unfortunately it is not available for Kindle yet). Once you get LINE, please create a user ID (Your game Name is preferred) and set up account. Add flashmood and I will add you to our group! NEW APPLICANTS Unless you were specifically told by a leader to do so, please do not accept new member Apps that pop up. Some members have been kicked out of guild several times and may be reapplying. If you see an application let a leader know. :) DONATIONS If you are behind on shards '''PLEASE CATCH UP! '''It is for your benefit! If you increase your might you get a bonus for the following week. Make it easy... JUST DONATE AFTER YOU CLAIM SHARDS FROM TORCH!!!